bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Akahana
|birthday = December 21 |gender = Female |height = 5'4" |weight = 125 lbs. |hair color = Black |eye color = Dark Brown |blood type = O |affiliation = , |occupation = 3rd Seat of the , Corps Commander of the Detention Unit |team = 2nd Division |partner = |previous partner = |base of operations = 2nd Division HQ, , |marital status = Relationship |relatives = (dating partner) |education = Shin'ō Academy |shikai = Ryū |bankai = Haiiro Ryū |english voice = |japanese voice = }} Akahana (赤花, akahana) is the 3rd Seat in the within the , serving underneath Captain . In addition, she is the Corps Commander of the Detention Unit, a position previously held by . Appearance Akahana is an attractive young woman with shoulder-length black hair usually tied back in a bun with the bangs loose and framing her face, dark brown eyes, and a lean and muscularly curvaceous figure. Her usual attire consists of a black secret soldier uniform covered by a layer of body armor. On her hands and forearms, she wears fingerless gloves with forearm/hand protectors lined with small spikes along the knuckles. Akahana usually keeps her face hidden behind a red and white mask with the Yin half of the Yin-Yang symbol on the forehead. After losing her left arm to a in an attempt to protect , she has a combat metal replacement built for her while abroad. It is gunmetal-colored and its shoulder attachments are shielded by what appears to be a steel variation of plate armor. For combat, it is adorned with a spike strip wound around the hand as well as a long sword blade extending from the bottom of the elbow, which she used to stab . Personality Akahana is generally quiet, observant and shy, with a strong sense of loyalty, believing that a Shinigami should value loyalty above all else. She can be impatient in the face of an enemy, rushing after enemies she has no chance of defeating, including the seemingly unstoppable . She looks to both and as motherly-figures despite Suì-Fēng's cruel demeanor and seems to greatly value Suì-Fēng's abilities, claiming them as being assets to the Gotei. When she has time off, she spends time with Hisagi. They are very close and enjoy meeting up and spending time together. She is a notable member of the Shinigami Women's Association, where her shy nature prevents her from asscociating with the members. She is respectful towards those that have died/die to protect someone they love, as demonstrated in her battle with Chikako Vega, in which before the Arrancar had died, she removed her mask in respect for her. This may have been passed down to her by Unohana. She appears to hold an even higher respect for those of higher rank than herself, as seen during the Fake Karakura Town arc, when she was in the presence of Yamamoto, she called him sir constantly even after Suì-Fēng told her to calm him "Head-Captain" or "Captain". She also never appears to call Suì-Fēng by her name, consistently calling her Captain. In addition, despite being of lieutenant-level in terms of power, she uses the correct honorifics for anyone, even if they are of lower rank than her (i.e unseated officers), presumably out of respect for them and their abilities. History Still within the Academy, she was already accepting missions from the , similarly to Hisagi. However, whilst on one of these missions with two fellow teammates (names unknown), her teammates were killed by a that attacked and the cut her left arm, rendering the nerves inside useless. Shūhei, who had been sent as backup due to her teammate calling the Gotei before her death, arrived in time to save her from the final attack of the . However, the two are forced to split up after the catches up to them, and the two do so with Akahana promising she would make it back to . Shūhei defeats the with some difficulty, before heading back to Soul Society, and she then appears in the sewers, smiling, seemingly realizing that Shūhei had won. Later, she is seen in the General Emergency Relief Station, beside Shūhei, recovering. Plot Soul Society Arc Akahana is one of several who notice the confrontation between and gatekeeper outside the walls of . Knowing of the power of the gatekeeper, she ignores the battle and continues with her paperwork. Akahana is later devastated upon hearing that Tōsen is a traitor to , along with Aizen and 3rd Division Captain . She assists briefly in the capture of Tōsen before Aizen summons the to get the three traitors out of Soul Society.In the aftermath of Aizen’s retreat into , she visits the grave of Tōsen’s friend and encounters Hisagi and 7th Division Captain , one of Tōsen’s best friends. They all swear to each other that they will save Tōsen from himself and his crazed sense of justice. Arrancar Arc Akahana is seen only briefly in this Arc, doing paperwork in the 2nd Division HQ. Fake Karakura Town Arc Akahana, despite not being a lieutenant, is alongside Suì-Fēng and Ōmaeda when they arrive in Fake Karakura Town amongst the Gotei 13's members sent to defend it. When Ōmaeda states that he thought Yumichika Ayasegawa, Ikkaku Madarame, Izuru Kira and Shūhei Hisagi where not going to be there, she appears to go to explain to him, but Suì-Fēng interrupts her and she remains quiet, a demonstration of her understanding of rank. After the fight for the pillars are successfully defended, she engages in battle with Chikako Vega, whom states that she doesn't wish to fight Akahana, but reluctantly does so. Eventually, Akahana overpowers Chikako, but only for a brief second. Chikako surprises her by appearing behind her and as Akahana turns around, Chikako fires her Cero from her Zanpakuto and supposedly hits Akahana. As Akahana, revealed to have passed out, heads down to the ground below, there's a brief flashback to when she lost her left arm, and she wakes up, and moves herself to land on a building nearby. Akahana then asks Chikako why she is loyal to Barragan, in which Chikako explains that to Barragan, Fracción are something more than servants. Akahana seems to understand and then releases her Shikai, Ryū, and attacks Chikako. She eventually overpowers the Arrancar, using Bakudo 30. ''Shitotsu Sansen'' to pin her to a wall nearby. Akahana attacks, and kills her. Powers & Abilities Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: Akahana has demonstrated expert swordsmanship capabilities, such as when she assisted in the capture of Kaname Tōsen, in which even he commented her skills were impressive, and again when she battled Chikako Vega. She uses Shunpō to utilize her skills as a swordsman. Akahana usually swings at the opponent where they least expect it, and usually in vital spots. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Akahana is extremely skilled in hand-to-hand combat, enough that she can battle an opponent whom is armed, without her being armed. She is also able to neutralize anyone with her hand-to-hand combat, due to her knowledge of medical science and the human body. By attacking nerve endings and such, she is able to "block" spiritual pressure. Kidō Practitioner: Akahana has demonstrated average capability in Kidō, as she doesn't seem to consider it a vital skill. However, she has been shown to have worked on her Kidō, but has yet to advance into the level of Expert. Master Shunpō/Sonido: Akahana is efficiently fast, capable of keeping up with Yoruichi and Suì-Fēng, which makes her a formidable opponent. She often uses her speed in sync with the small projectiles (i.e kunai) she uses to create strong, yet small attacks that weaken the opponent, usually striking vital points. While in some ways this resistance to killing someone can be considered a flaw, in Akahana's case, it is considered a strength. Genius Intellect: Akahana is highly perceptive and pays close attention to her environment and defense capabilities. Not only this, but she also views her opponent's defensive, offensive, and attack capabilities and the flaws in their fighting style. This makes her similar to both Suì-Fēng and Chikako, as she prefers to analyze an opponent before rushing into battle. Enhanced Durability: Akahana is capable of lasting a long while against any opponent due to her genius-level intellect and extreme Shunpō and hand-to-hand combat skills. In terms of power and such, Akahana is considered on the same level of that of a Captain, and this has been even stated quite openly by Suì-Fēng. Enhanced Strength: Akahana has a large amount of spiritual pressure, despite her small figure, and uses this to her advantage against various opponents. By overwhelming them with her large spiritual pressure, she is able to neutralize her opponents easier and prevent herself from having to kill them. She has been noted, by Suì-Fēng, to be more preferable than Ōmaeda, because of her strength and personality. Zanpakutō Ryū (Japanese for "Dragon"): In its sealed form, Ryū resembles a with a black handle. * : Its Shikai command is "Pierce" (ヘキ, heki). In its Shikai, Ryū becomes significantly longer and a second blade protrudes from the back of its hilt. Ryū is also capable of firing at will through this second blade. *Bankai: In its Bankai, Ryū grows two more blades, resembling a chakram, and if commanded by Akahana, is capable of using spiritual energy to attack its opponents. Its main power, however, is its capability to "bend" reality to its will, creating illusions and such. Relationships Shūhei Hisagi: Due to Hisagi being her dating partner, Akahana has a considerable amount of faith in Hisagi, and trusts him with her life, something she demonstrated upon losing her left arm. She also has a large amount of love and sympathy for him, having learned that he faced a Hollow as a young child. She appears to also know the story of the 69 on his cheek, and often makes jokes about it to make him laugh. Though generally careful and calculative, her protectiveness over Shūhei makes her reckless and quite angry, the result of him being harmed, demonstrated when she nearly left Sui-Feng's side to help him battle Findorr Calius. Trivia *Writes a column for Seireitei Communications titled Hisagi which is a comical journal about Akahana's time spent with Hisagi. She also writes another column titled Martial Arts which is a guide to the principles of several types of martial arts, in which she writes underneath the pen name Crimson Rose *Akahana is the Japanese word for "red rose" and is typically not used as a name *Akahana has been considered for the position of lieutenant at least twice *She was once featured in a Shinigami Men's Association's magazine supposedly featuring the "sexiest" women of the Soul Society. It is unknown whom introduced the idea of her being in the magazine, but there's the possibility it may have been Shūhei *Her favorite word is "Loyalty" (忠誠, tadashi) Quotes (To Chikako Vega) "Nothing will prevent me from protecting him, not even ! " (To ) "Sometimes I wonder who I am, and where I belong, but then, I realize that I'm the Third Seat of the 2nd Division, and that I belong by Captain Suì-Fēng's side." Category:Shinigami Category:Stealth Force Category:Shunpo Masters Category:Shunpo Users Category:Under Construction Category:Onmitsukido Category:Original Characters Category:Female Category:Gotei 13